If Finnick survived
by MockingJayOdesta
Summary: If Finnick survived the mutt attack and someone else didnt... *You may want to read my other Finnick and Annie fanfiction, Annie's Cell it may help you visualise some scenes and give you a clearer understanding on my imagery of the characters:)
1. He's dead

Annie's POV.

"No... No... NO!" I woke up screaming.

"Woah, are you okay? What happened?" Primrose swooped in the room and held my hand. She was always so kind to me. I guess its sympathy for the poor mental widow.

"Prim, he's dead. He's not coming back." I sobbed and crashed my face into her shoulder, sobbing horrendously. Primrose's arm rested on my back and her hand rubbed my spine.

"I know. But think about the baby, think about how proud of you he is. I know, where ever he is, he still loves you and he always will." Her being kind to me was making me cry harder. Finnick only died the night before, I didnt even cry when Coin told me.

"Annie, I'm afraid Finnick is dead." Her bony fingers and almond nails scratched my back and she dug those nails into me, promising that 'everything's okay.' But of course it wasn't. Nothing was okay. I was a pregnant widow. But I didn't cry. I didn't even swear and hit the wall. I just sat there, staring at the floor.

"Annie?" Primrose held my shoulders so I could see her face. "He's okay now. He's with Mags and Tarsi and-" she shut up when I clawed my bitten down nails into her back and cried until I threw up on her night gown.

"Annie, this isn't healthy for the baby, come on, lets go see a doctor." She slightly smiled and held my arm as she helped me up out of bed.

"Primrose, what am I going to do?" I mumbled as we shuffled out the door. She didn't reply.

"Oh, Annie." Doctor Aurelius said as soon as he saw me. "Don't worry about anything, you and the baby will be fine." He smiled as he patted my stomach with a noticeable bump. I was 3 months pregnant, only six to go. "Thank you, Primrose." He whispered then sent her back to her room.

"Hes dead." I clutched my stomach and cried as the doctor tried to examine me.


	2. Rescue

**Finnick's POV:**

I woke up in the small dingy sewer lying in my own blood, adamant i was dead. When my leg started twitching I knew I was alive. It took a while for my vocal chords to adjust to speaking again.

"Help." I mumbled. 'Come on, you know you can do better than that' I encouraged myself. "Help." It was at an average speaking tone. 'Think of Annie, thinking that your dead.' My subconscious fought against the fatigue. "HELP!" I shouted. 'Thats more like it.' "SOMEBODY HELP ME, PLEASE?" I screamed. I began to hear muffled speaking so I started to shout again. "HELP ME, PLEASE?"

"Someone's down there." I heard a male voice sound startled. "Come on, lets take a look at least." A shadow disguised face came into my view at the top of the manhole. "Pass the torch." They grunted. A bright light was shone at my crippled body and I stared at it. "It's Finnick!" Gale shouted.

"What?" I heard Katniss' voice, loud and clear.

"KATNISS, GALE, PLEASE HELP ME!" I shouted once again.

"Oh my god, Gale." She grabbed the light and peeked in the hole, looking at me just as gale did. "We have to help him."

"What, no! That would be suicide. Lets just go, we have a mission." Gale retorted, annoyed. I understood what he was saying though, they were on a more important mission, they didn't need me to slow them down.

"Gale, I can't believe you. If you won't go down, I will." Katniss lowered a rope down to me and tied it to some thing on the surface.

"Katniss, don't." Gale tried to stop her but I knew how stubborn she was, she definitely wouldn't give in. "Katniss, please?"

"Shut up, Gale." She huffed and began to lower herself down to me on the rope.

"stop, just let me do it." Gale snatched Katniss up and switched positions with her. He began to climb down and I watched Katniss bite her nails the same way Annie did.


	3. Mutt attack

**Finnick's POV**

I was being cradled by Gale as my legs weren't functioning properly. I heard hissing noises and my skin provoked neck snapped round to see those dreaded green scales reflecting off Katniss' torch. We stood completely still for about 10 seconds. Suddenly the mutt ran towards us, hissing and screeching. I then thought about how selfish I was, not stopping Gale from trying to save me, effectively getting him killed. Gale scrambled up the rope without ease, yelling in pain at his hands, dripping with crimson blood from the rope burns he immediately received. We were about two meters from the surface when we realised the lizard mutt was inches away, snarling at me, preparing to finish me off. I squeezed my eyes shut, bracing myself for the final rip but it never came. The lizard's yellow eyes constricted as Katniss began to scream.

"Gale, quick!" She cried. "What the hell are you doing?" She was crying now. Everything seemed to slow down as the end of the rope swayed from side to side, like the lizard's tail. Katniss' tears splashed onto my forehead and the cool sensation slid down my nose.

"Katniss." Gale finally piped up. "I always loved you." He said, quieter and softer than I'd ever heard him.

"Gale?" You could see the hurt in their matching grey eyes as I knew what Gale was about to do.

He slowly and carefully pushed me towards Katniss. When I was half a meter away from her, she grabbed me and shakily pulled me up. I must of been so heavy compared to her.

"Make sure Mellark looks after her, Odair." Gale softly spoke again. He took a huge breath and Katniss and I were trying our best to retrieve him but it was no use. I could faintly hear his heart beating, if it wasn't my mind playing tricks on me. The tears were rolling down both our faces but Gale was hanging onto the rope, strong as ever.

The mutt snarled as Gale's grip on the rope began to loosen, his grey eyes more determined as they had ever been. He quickly took a final glance and Katniss before completely letting go of the rope and falling down to the bottom of the sewer. The impact killed him and the mutt instantly.


	4. Crumpled paper

**Katniss POV:**

Gale is dead. I can't believe he killed himself. It's like I'm waiting for him to jump from a street corner and shout: 'Haha! Got ya! You really thought I was dead!' But I saw his body, crumpled like a used piece of paper, like the ones that are all over Haymitch's room in District 13. I once opened one to find a letter addressed to Maysilee Donner.

_Dearest Maysilee,_

_First of all I have to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that all this crap happened to you. We could have been so happy together. We could have grown old and had kids and lived in The Seam together. I can imagine our children playing in the yard. I can imagine our final hour together, holding hands whilst our adult kids hugged their adolescent children, smiling at the happy memories we helped them make. We could have been happy if it weren't for those games. Those shitty "games" that left you dead and left me an alcoholic loser. The games that were played by children and adored by rich people and poor people resented. Of course the poor people got the ass end of it. We always did. But I sure did feel rich when you were with me, cheesy I know, but it's true. I can't help but think it was my fault for you dying. I was meant to protect you and keep you from harms way but I can't even do that without screwing it up. I feel almost the same way every time an unfortunate child gets chosen to go into that arena and kill people they had no intention of even knowing. I have to get to know those kids for a mere few days, I daren't say I get attatched to them every year, then I have to watch them get slaughtered or deprived of the same essentials the Capitol take for grantage every second of each day. I'm so sorry, Maysilee. I love you. Won't be long until I drink myself to death. Hopefully see you soon._

_Love from, Haymitch._

I couldnt bring myself to crumple the paper back up so I kept it. It lives in the back of my drawer and I sometimes read it over and over until I cry so hard I hyperventilate. I guess Gale is just like that letter. I try to put him in the back of my mind but sometimes I bring his memory up and end up in hysteria. I will never get rid of the memory and I will never forget it.

"Katniss." Finnick whispered.

"Yeah?" I felt awful for Finnick, he must've felt Gale dying was his fault.

"We need to finish this mission. We have to." His shining green eyes fixed on me.

"I can't, Finnick. They all went without me and Gale. Peeta tried to kill Gale when he left you without helping and then they all just went off. I got a call from them, to say that they needed us, and that they were sorry. So Gale and I were starting to make our way to some woman called Tigris' shop, when we found you. I can't go back. Not without Gale." I glanced back to the sewer. "Anyway you're hurt. I'll call Haymitch to get you some help." I hurridly added and pulled my sleeve up to reveal a watch device that made direct calls to 13.

"No, don't." Finnick gripped my arm with a sweaty hand. "Come on. Please." He winced as he tried to sit up.

"No, Finnick. You're going to die too if I let you come with me." i huffed

"So you're going?" He smirked. I couldn't go back on what I'd just said. Gale and I were headed back to the group anyway.

"Yes." Some kind of huge goofy grin spread across Finnicks face. "But." I continued. "Only if you go back to 13."

"I... Okay." He defeatedly rolled his eyes as I tapped '13-Hymch' onto the watch.


	5. Sugar cubes

**Annie's POV:**

I woke up at 6:33 am. Something wasn't right. I held my stomach and took deep breaths as Dr Aurelius advised me to do when I got stressed. It was just making me even more frightened. I sighed and began to vacate my bed, briefly looking to the beautiful dress and shoe combination Primrose Everdeen brought me the day I found I was pregnant with Finnicks baby. My eyes clouded up and temporarily blinded me as I stumbled to the door in my ill fitting, scratchy night robe and white socks. I was about to grab the handle and depart but I couldn't. Something definitely was wrong. I shakily tip toed to the drawers Finnick's clothes were hiding in and drew out a grey jumper he practically worshiped. The tears were coming thick and fast but I didnt sob or weep, I just stood at the drawer holding an over worn jumper belonging to my dead husband. I pulled it over my head and pushed my arms into the sleeves, smelling the sweat ridden cotton. Finnick's salty boy smell rubbed my nose and caressed my face like he used to do.

"Annie?" An almost sober Haymitch was standing behind me and I didn't even notice he came in the room.

"Oh, Haymitch." for a second I thought the general low tone of his voice belonged to Finnick. Damn it, I was forgetting his voice already. "What can I do for you?" I tugged at the hand engulfing sleeves belonging to the jumper.

"Would you mind if you came with me?" Haymitch's breath smelt slightly of brandy but not almost as much as it used to.

"Okay. Is it important?" He put an arm around my shoulders and walked me out the apartment and into the corridors.

"I'd think so, yes." I shuffled alongside Haymitch, whom I'd recently become aquatinted with. I didn't know much about him apart from he liked a drink and he wrote a lot of letters to some girl, Maysilee, so many that they crowded his apartment and were all screwed up in tight little balls. I only knew this because I picked one up and read it. After wards I felt rude and intruding for reading his private stuff but it was pretty heartfelt and interesting to know he felt like this about someone. We arrived at a place I'd never been to in 13 before. It was a box shaped room with four chairs and a desk. It looked like the interrogation rooms from the ancient detective films me and Finnick watched at home a lot of the time. He enjoyed things like that.

Haymitch and I awkwardly sat in silence, waiting for whoever was due to arrive. Finally the door re opened and Johanna and Dr Aurelius entered with a tray of tea and biscuits. Sugar was scarce in 13 so I figured this would be an important matter.

"Good morning. I apologise for the early start." Dr Aurelius smiled. Johanna already stuffing her face with fresh oat and honey cookies.

"Not as good as Peetas." She complained then resumed her eating. Her short hair was clumpy and badly mistreated.

"Right." Dr Aurelius raised an eyebrow then continued. "Haymitch, Annie, Johanna, would you like some tea?"

"Yeah, no sugar." Johanna immediately replied with a mouth full of dry biscuits.

"No thanks." Haymitch scratched at a spot on his arm, obviously loosing interest in the 'important' matter.

"Um... No thank you." Dr Aurelius nodded and began to pour Johanna a sugar-less tea in a chipped black cup. "Wait." I almost shouted. "I will have a small one please... Tea I mean." I stammered.

"Sugar?" Dr Aurelius offered. The grey bowl of pristine sugar cubes stared at me. My breathing became intense and I couldn't blink.

"Annie?" Johanna swallowed her food then looked at me, concerned. I twitched and realised I was shaking horrendously.

"Yeah. Two please." I muttered, focus locked on Finnick's favourite snack. Subconsciouly, I reached out and grabbed a handful of sugar cubes and stuffed them in my pocket, holding a particularly small one and feeling the rough speckled edge of the neatly shaped cube. A cup appeared in front of me and the little steam flecks rolled out of the lip groove and became one with the atmosphere.

"Now, what I next inform you isn't to be shared around the District yet. If you wish to tell an individual, please come and ask for my consent." We all nodded and Johanna reached out and held my cold and dry hand in her warm and slightly sweaty hand. Haymitch gripped the table, maybe for security, and Dr Aurelius adjusted with his name badge. "Katniss called Plutarch very early this morning to tell him that Finnick Odair is still alive and Gale Hawthorne has died."

I let go of Johannas hand and stood up, pushing the chair back so it fell onto the ground with a loud thud. The sugar cubes spilled from my pockets except two and I began to shake. Johanna collapsed onto the floor and began to cry.

"Gale." She murmured between sobs.

"Where is he?" I pushed past the table and gripped the doctors coat, digging my lack of nails into him by accident.

"He will be collected within the next hour, he should be back here at 9:00 am today, as the operation to retrieve him is quite extravagant, there is over twen-" He was intercepted by me.

"Thank you so much!" I squealed in delight and kissed his cheek. My mind switched to my friend on the floor. "Johanna." I whispered. "Come back to my apartment." I helped her up and Dr Aurelius and Haymitch said their farewells. Johanna and I linked arms and traveled down the hallway until we got to E72. I thought about my little family and Haymitchs letter to Maysilee.

_My dear Maysilee,_

_I don't think it will be too long now. A few months and we will be back together. When I see you, I will give you the biggest hug you have ever got. I can't wait to see your beautiful face again. Not a day has ever gone past where I haven't thought about your silky hair and soft lips. Can't wait to see you._

_Much love, Haymitch._


	6. Bow holders and kisses

**Johanna's POV:**

I sat on Annie and Finnick's bed crying my eyes out. Annie kept trying to wipe my tears with a little handkerchief but through the sobs, I said millions of times that i wanted to be left alone. I couldn't believe Gale was gone. Only a week ago he was in my room with me, chatting.

We were just starting to get close and it was getting less awkward as the days went by.

**-1 week earlier-**

"Can I come in?" Gale knocked on the door as I put my uniform on.

"Sure." I called back. And with that, he opened the door and sat on a chair. "Aren't you meant to be working?" I questioned, looking at the blue print on his arm.

"Nope. Did extra promo video time yesterday." He kicked back in the chair. I nodded in acknowledgement and sat on my bed. "Aren't you?"

"Nope. Never got that ink done, doubt I ever will. Anyway I'm mentally ill, duh. I'm an exception to work." He half smiled and held onto his neck with his hand, showing off his biceps. I must say they were pretty attractive.

"I'm having to go to the Capitol in three days. I don't think I'm going to make it out alive if I'm honest." he shrugged.

"I'm going too you know." I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, I forgot people as gorgeous as you are allowed to go." He smirked but I was confused.

"Wow, where'd you get that one from? Haymitch?" I sarcastically remarked. He laughed and got off the chair.

"Nice." Gale commented whilst looking at a foot stool I'd crafted and the half finished bow holder I was making for Katniss. He wondered round for a little while then sat next to me on my bed. I felt hot all over, Gale was fit. "Truth or dare." He whispered in his deep, seductive voice.

"Dare." I turned and sat cross legged in front of him, expecting a crappy dare that a two year old would probably find funny.

"I dare you to kiss me." He was inches away from my face, how could I not? Without hesitation, I fully kissed him. Our lips met and even our tongues did too. We were caught up in the moment and Gale's hand ventured down my back and held me by the dimples just below my spine. We finally pulled away and his forehead rested on mine.

"We're a mess." I whispered.

"I know." He replied then kissed me again.


	7. Home time

**Finnick's POV:**

I was lying in an alley way when I woke up from passing out. Katniss had dragged me to safety so she could speak to Plutarch and get some help.

"Oh, you're awake. They're on their way." An exhausted Katniss softly spoke.

"I... what's the time?" I croaked. I thought the it would be midday, judging by the Capitol's synthetic heat. Katniss peeked under her sleeve and rubbed her sunken grey eyes.

"It's 7:00 am." She sighed. "You were out since 3:00, I was getting scared." She picked at her black nail varnish, never looking at me. The mockingjay pin was hanging off her top so I reached out to her and adjusted it so it was back to normal and wouldn't be disturbed for a while. "Thank you." Katniss smiled, grateful. "Do you want to get some more rest?"

"No way, it's you who should be resting." I whispered. Katniss hadn't gone to sleep for at least a day. The mission wouldn't get completed if she was too exhausted. I looked to the side of me and saw a huge pool of blood. "Katniss, you're bleeding." I panicked, searching her tangled legs for the wound responsible for the blood.

"No, Finnick, it's you." She swallowed and i saw the tears well up in her tired eyes. My hand shakily came to my neck and I gagged as I felt the dry and damp blood that disguised my throat. "Don't worry, they'll be here soon." Katniss sniffed. We waited for 30 more minuets and she fell asleep once for five minuets then woke up screaming for Peeta. I never realised how much she loves him. "Oh my god. Finnick." Katniss whispered and shook my leg.

"Shh." A voice behind me hushed us. 'Oh god. They've found us.' I thought. A Capitolised hand scratched across my lips and stopped me from making a sound. They dragged me through the alley way until we came behind a huge waste bin and Katniss was out of sight. A needle was injected into me as the Capitol man slapped some of his makeup onto me. What was going on?

"He's awake." Another strange voice startled me as the effects of the drugs wore off. "Quick, get someone." The voice became familiar when Johanna Mason put her face right in front of me. "Morning, Finnick!" She laughed and stuck her found out.

"Wheres Annie?" I croaked. Feeling rude for doing so, I added; "Morning."

Johanna laughed again and scratched her arm. "She's undergoing some tests."

"What tests. Is she okay? Does she know I'm here?" I frantically begged for information.

"Chill out, mermaid, she will be here soon." Johanna whipped up yet another nickname for me, I bet she had been working on that one for a long time. i breathed a sigh of relief and my best friend left the room. A nurse took her place.

"Hello, Finnick, my name is Dr Keene but you can call me Greta if you wish." Greta looked about 30 years old, her hair was platinum and shaped in a pixie cut and her eyes were hazel-ish. I immediately knew she wasn't from 13, she was too soft looking and her skin complexion was too dark.

"What district are you from?" I couldn't stop myself from asking her. At first she looked surprised but then she gently smiled.

"I'm from 9, I got removed from there because of my extensive knowledge of neck injuries just this morning. They urgently needed someone to help you." Greta tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear then picked some gloves from the medical tray next to me. "Lets see..." She murmured to herself before gently pushing the pillows away from me and holding my head up. Within a minuet of examination, she pulled the gloves off then smiled. "Not too much damage, I would expect the skin to fully grow back within a month." She paused and squinted at my neck. "We could do an operation to put a temporary skin replacement there, just so it will have a lesser chance of getting infected. But miraculously I doubt it will, as the healing process had already begun. You were extremely lucky, you know. The damage could have been so much worse, even to the point where i might not have been able to help it heal." I smiled.

"I think I'll stick to my skin for now." I really couldn't stop smiling like a freak.

"Okay, I will give you a check up every two days for two weeks, then ill give you a check up a week for a month, then one check up every two weeks then once a month, and so forth." Greta put a neck brace on me and applied a cooling cream to the flesh. "Good luck." She whispered as the door opened and she left me.


	8. I'm pregnant

**Annie's POV:**

Haymitch was on one side of me, walking whilst staring at the floor and Dr Keene was on the other side of me, linking arms with me and occasionally patting my hand. I was so nervous to see Finnick. I was scared he would be unrecognisable, I mean I would still love him more than anything but I was scared if he didn't take me being pregnant well too. I didn't want to raise this child by myself, I'd scare it to death when I had my bad days. We turned a sharp corner and came to a door with 'ODAIR-FINNICK' scrawled on a white board. I breathed in and out heavily as Greta released her grip on me and Haymitch's big hand gripped the door handle.

"Ready?" Haymitch whispered in case Finnick heard me say no.

"Yes." I lied. "Definitely." I reached out to hold Haymitch's hand but he shook his head.

"He needs to see you strong." His voice barely a whisper. I understood what he was saying but I wanted and needed support. The door was opened and Greta gave me a small push forwards. Finnick was lying defeated in a hospital bed with a big nasty neck brace surrounding his throat. The skin below his chin was scratched, ripped and mangled. The claw marks from the mutt that supposedly killed Finn were clear and fresh.

"Finnick." I shyly looked over at him, catching his glance.

"Annie?" His voice a bit husky, but practically the same as before. He just about recognised me, squinting trying to make sure it was actually me.

"Yeah, it's me." I sighed. "Finnick, I have to tell you something and its very important." I cautiously sat on the edge of the bed and took his bruised hand in mine. He nodded, desperate to know. I briefly looked back at Haymitch and Greta, reassuringly signalling me to go on and explain my pregnancy to Finnick.

"Is everything okay?" His face worried and beautiful, I could see the Finnick I knew shining through.

"Yes of course." I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." I looked at his bruised and scabbed over hand. It was shaking.

"You're pregnant?" Finnick's beautiful sea green eyes stared at mine and tears welled up in them. I gave a small saddened nod as my tears began to drip onto the bed sheet. "Annie, that's amazing." He laughed. "I'm going to be a daddy!" He shouted as loud as he could and never once stopped grinning. We laughed and cried together and I forgot Haymitch and Greta were in the room. I looked round and saw a glimpse of both of them leaving and slowly closing the door. Finnick and I laid together, his warm hands on the slight bump, our legs intertwined. "I can't wait." He whispered.


	9. Mission completed

**Finnick's POV:**

Annie's usually flat stomach was only slightly noticeably rounded. Her light green eyes twinkled constantly and her dimples were always on display for all to see. We were happy at long last. Annie fiddled with her wedding ring whilst we held hands walking to breakfast, she was 4 months pregnant and glowing. I walked with a noticeable limp and my arm was in a sling from extensive nerve damage im my left hand but my neck brace was removed the previous day because most of the skin had grown back like Greta predicted.

"Finnick." Annie's face shocked when she stopped walking and squeezed my hand. Her perfect peachy lips grew into a huge smile as she squealed with delight. "Finnick, the baby is kicking." Her face lit up as I gently placed my good hand on her stomach.

"I can't wait!" I smiled and we quickened our pace to the breakfast hall. As soon as we got in, we saw Johanna, Peeta and Katniss. "Katniss! Peeta!" I laughed and immediately hugged Katniss.

"Hi guys." They both chorused as Annie hugged Peeta then we swapped.

"How come you're back?" Annie smiled at the ex-couple. Johanna sighed and scratched at her short hair.

"We completed the mission!" Peeta exclaimed. It was weird, he was acting normal. Like before he was hijacked. Katniss stretched an arm and sat down then we all followed in her actions.

"That's great news." I reached out and held Annie's hand. "We have something to tell you both." I nodded at my wife to continue.

"Well I'm pretty sure you've noticed I've gained weight..." She grinned. "I'm pregnant." Both their faces lit up and they hugged Annie.

"Congratulations, you two!" Peeta's smile couldn't get any bigger. I wondered if Katniss and Peeta had got back together. Johanna sighed again.

"Do you guys want some food?" She gestured to us all. We all exchanged deciding looks then nodded at Johanna. "Well you better get off your fat asses and get some then!" She laughed then sprung off her chair and helped Annie get up.


	10. The End

**Annie's POV:**

-Two Years Later-

So two weeks after Snow and Coin died, Paylor was placed in charge. Finnick and I were taken back to District Four and we settled back in nicely, although it was weird in our home without Mags. Katniss and Peeta and Haymitch were put back into District Twelve, where Katniss was bound to for three months for killing Coin without much consent. Johanna returned to District Seven for a month but had another break down so we invited her to live with us in Four and she accepted the invitation. Everyone was so much happier and even Finnick's neck and limbs were back to normal.

Five months since we were back in Four, I gave birth to our son, Noah. He's got Finnick's eyes and his skin complexion, also he has my hair and my nose. Seven months later, the trains were open to the public and Katniss and Peeta regularly visit us and we visit them. Johanna met a lovely guy who is called Stephan, they met when Johanna took my shift at our shop and they're engaged to be married now. Haymitch and Effie are seeing each other, but are in denial. Its pretty obvious that they're a couple because Peeta accidentally walked in on them... at it, when Katniss and he stayed round after one of Effie's dinner parties. Glad it wasn't me. Six months ago, I gave birth again to our other son, Eric. He's practically the opposite of Noah, he's got my eyes and skin and Finnick's hair and nose. I'm so proud of my family, I can't wait until I have my next child, I'm pretty sure it's going to be a girl this time. I'm going to call her Oceana. I'm still classed as 'mad' but I'm getting back to normal, Johanna is actually a big help to it all, as is Finn and the kids. I guess I actually did get the _'__and they all lived happily ever after'_ I was waiting for and it is just how I pictured it.

**Author's Note**

**Hiya guys, thanks for all the kind reviews, I can't believe people actually like my writing! I'm sorry but this is the concluding chapter of If Finnick Survived, but don't worry, I'm working on a new FanFiction (of course Annie and Finnick related.) Please read it, hopefully it's going to be my best fiction yet:)**


End file.
